Kindred Spirits Part 1: Loose Ends
by Harlequin2
Summary: The beginning of a saga between the romance between two unlikely, and yet very well suited Passions characters: Kay Bennett and Fox Crane. CHAPTER 3 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Julian... if you want to know... the child of you and Eve Russell is... Chad Harris."

Fox Crane could felt his body go numb on the other side of the door... Chad? CHAD was his brother? Then the even more shocking aspect of what this meant hit him and he almost felt like his knees were going to give out... then... that meant Whitney... Whitney and Chad were...

His mind was racing too fast for him to pay any more attention to what his father and grandfather were saying and he moved away, sitting himself upon a sofa in the lobby outside Alistair's office.

It wasn't long after this that the door to Alistair's office opened, and out walked Julian, his face a mix of shock and worry. He headed straight for the door, so preoccupied he almost missed his son.

"Fox... did... did you hear?"

Fox glanced up, "Yeah... yeah I did."

Julian studied him for a second and then said, sternly, "Fox, I absolutely FORBID you to tell Whitney Russell this, do you hear? I'm going to discuss this with Eve, and we'll figure out what to do with this information. But you are not going to run off to her and inform that she's dating her brother, just to claw your way into her heart, do you understand me?"

Fox's shock melted for a moment at his indignation that Julian was trying to order him around. What exactly made him believe he had any sort of right to suddenly be his father, "You know as well as I do, that I don't need to do anything to 'claw my way' into her heart, as you so eloquently put it."

"And you, in turn, son, know as well as I do, that hearing the news that she's been sleeping with her brother the past two years will make her intensely vulnerable, something Crane men have been known to capitalize on. I know, I've done it."

"Just because we're related, doesn't mean we're the same, Pops," Fox said, he faltered slightly at the look of guilt this comment caused in his father's eyes, "Look, don't worry about it. Mum's the word."

Julian gave a small half-smile, "Thanks son."

"Well, your three nights in the hospital are up, Kay," Dr. Eve Russell said, as she entered the door into Kay Bennett's hospital room, "You're fit enough to go home."

Kay's stomach gave a terrible lurch, while in the hospital, distracted by the pain in her abdomen, she wasn't so focused on the terrible emptiness left by Miguel. What was there to go home too? She had lost the only man she ever loved, and had no chance of having any children with another man she might meet, as if there were any eligible young men looking for a nice barren wife to settle-down with. She took a deep sigh, at least she had Maria.

"Hey.... uh... Dr. Russell, are you going home now? Because I was going to spend the day with Simone and was wondering if maybe I could get a ride?"

Dr. Russell shifted kind of nervously, "Actually... my shift _did _just end but I'm actually... not... staying at home anymore."

It took a second for Kay to realize what she was talking about. She then remembered Simone telling her everything about her mother's past to her last night, in her despair over Miguel she had forgotten. She averted her eyes from Eve's, which seemed to be glistening with tears. Kay might have felt sorry for her, if she hadn't had her own problems.

"Well, no problem. I'll just call Simone's cell phone... bye, Dr. Russell."

"Bye Kay."

Eve watched Kay head out the lobby door, before turning away and running almost smack into Julian Crane, "Julian...what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, actually... We need to talk."

"Of course, Julian, what is it?" She searched his eyes, "It's about our son, isn't it?"

"Please, Eve... is there a private place we could talk?"

Eve looked around for a moment, "I guess we could go to my office. Follow me."

Five minutes later they arrived. Eve quickly turned to lock the door, "Whitney's here visiting Theresa. Anything I can do to keep her from walking in on us one more time..."

Julian nodded, and began to pace around the room. He was far from in a hurry to give Eve the bad news.

"Julian... please... what is it? I've been waiting more than twenty-five years to know my son, I can't wait any longer."

"Eve, maybe you should sit down......."

"I'm fine. Just tell me."

Julian turned and turned towards Eve. Her face looked eager with anticipation, such hope he had not seen on her face for weeks, nay, months. It broke his heart do this to the woman he loved, but he knew she had the right to know their son, "Eve... our son... is Chad Harris."

Eve laughed nervously, "No... he can't be. We already checked that out remember? The DNA results proved he wasn't."

Julian's face was grave, "You don't think my father could switch a simple DNA test result?"

In the back of her mind Eve regretted turning down Julian's offer to sit down, as she felt her legs caving in. However, Julian seemed to notice this, and helped her to a chair, and sat down next to her himself. Eve felt as if she was going to cry, but wasn't able to, for a moment she just stared at her desk in front of her, muttering to herself how this just... couldn't be...

"Eve?" Julian said, hesitantly.

"And I thought Whitney couldn't hate me anymore than she already does... and this really is all my fault. If I hadn't been such a drug-addicted whore I would have been able to keep my son, and Whitney would've grown up knowing Chad as her big brother."

"Now don't say that," Julian said, "Chad is a black Crane, and that's just something my bigot of a father can't deal with... no matter how you had acted, if we had a son together, this would have been his fate... or worse. We're lucky Chad's alive, and healthy."

"LUCKY!?!?" Eve screeched, almost hysterical, "He's committed incest who KNOWS how many times?"

Julian didn't respond, he couldn't have had known what to say. Finally he did speak up, "I don't deny that this will absolutely rip Whitney and Chad apart... which is why I believe we should rate before this revelation comes out."

"The longer Whitney spends with Chad the more hurt she'll be... and I'm sick of hiding things, with my luck Liz'll find out about this too and tell everyone, and no one will believe I didn't know all along."

"The thing is though, I'm not sure how long the two of them will be spending together."

"What are you talking about, Julian? They're engaged!"

"Only because Whitney's been going through dealing with two people she cares about...and it's become apparent to me, that deep down it's my son, Fox, she loves. Not..." He took a deep breath, "Our son. If Whitney and Chad end on their own accord, and Whitney is with Fox... the blow will be significantly more cushioned."

Eve rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand, "God, I hope so."

After a moment Julian gave a small smile, "I hope you can take some small satisfaction in that fact that our son turned out to be a good, upstanding young man."

Eve sighed and clenched her eyes shut, blocking out the tears, "I wish I could."


	2. Chapter 2

Although the Olympic tennis match was going full-swing on the TV in front of him, T.C. Russell found it very difficult to be interested. In fact this might have been a good thing, owing to the fact that his mind so on the accident that ruined his tennis career twenty-seven years ago, the awesome tennis skills of the people across the globe might have made his spirits worse.

And it was because of Eve. All the pain he was feeling right now. It all came back to Eve.

"Daddy?"

T.C. turned towards his youngest daughter, who had just come downstairs, "Hmm?"

"I've been calling you..."

T.C. rubbed his forehead, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sugarbear. I've just had a lot on my mind..."

Simone gave a small nod, "Yeah... I understand. I was just going to tell you that I'm going to go to the mall with Kay, and if I can borrow the car?"

"Oh... uh... yeah, sure," He reached into his pockets for the keys an handed them to Simone, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Daddy... I'll see you tonight."

T.C. watched his daughter leave and then turned back to the TV, which he turned off in disgust. With a heavy sigh he picked himself up off from the sofa and headed into the kitchen, where he found Liz pouring herself some lemonade.

"Well, hi T.C.! How are you?"

"Liz... how do you think I am? I just found out that the woman I'm married too has..." He broke off, "Forget it." He turned to leave.

"T.C. wait..." She walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "I know this is has been a tough time for you... but... you can't go on being miserable like this. You need to move on..." She smiled brightly, "..With me."

"Liz, look... what happened between us last night was a mistake. Even if my marriage is over I'm not going to move on with my wife's sister... you're my children's aunt, for god's sakes."

"T.C...." Liz said, a little more forcefully, fearing she'd lose him, "Please, don't say that..."

"I'm sorry but—"

"You're not still hung up on my sister, are you?"

T.C. sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, "Liz, I don't know what I am... but I do know that there can never be anything between us."

Liz sat down next to T.C. and said, fearfully, "You don't still want me to move out, do you?"

"My marriage has no chance anymore... I see no rush. Stay as long as you like... but I meant what I said, Liz... I don't want anything to happen with us."

"But T.C.—"

T.C. began to grow angry now, "If you keep pushing the issue, I WILL ask you to leave." He sighed, "I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

He headed out the kitchen door.

"You'll be changing your tune soon, T.C." Liz said softly to herself, "Trust me."

"What about that skirt?"

"That tight leather one that's like two inches long? Simone, I'm a _mother!_ I can't go around looking like a slut."

Simone gave it another look and checked the price-tag, "Not that bad... maybe I'll get it." She picked it up off the rack and put against her body, "You think Chad'd like it?"

"Maybe on Whitney."

Simone all but threw the skirt back on to the rack, "Thanks a bunch, Kay."

"Look, sweetie... I'm just saying you need to not dwell on Chad so much. He's engaged to your sister now. There's nothing you can do."

"Right," Simone said, moving onto another rack, "Like you didn't dwell on Miguel and hope you'd get together even after he got engaged to Charity?"

"Yes, Simone, and look where it's gotten me," Kay sighed, "I'm done with guys. Miguel's gone, who knows when and if he'll be back. For now, I'm going to concentrate on my career."

Simone cocked an eyebrow, "Your career? Looking to become manager of the Fish Cannery?"

"Oh, hilarious," Kay said, rolling her eyes, "I was just thinking that with Miguel gone, maybe I'd go back to school."

"But without that job, who'll support Maria? I don't think Tabitha's rolling in it..."

Kay took a deep breath and said, "I was going to maybe ask my dad if I could move back home."

Simone turned to her best friend with a look of surprise, "Really?"

"I think I might... It shouldn't be that bad there, anymore, with Mom gone, and Jessica and I have been getting along much better recently, because of her newfound hatred of that little bitch, Charity."

"And what about Ivy?"

Kay gave a small smirk, "I'm sure I can keep Ivy in line."

"Pregnant?"

Whitney gave a small nod, and sat down next to Chad in the hospital's lobby.

"Wow... Whitney... that's great. Now we get to start our own family," Chad Harris said, putting his arm around his fiancée.

Whitney gave a grim smile, "Yep."

"I wonder what your folks'll think when they hear they're going to be grandparents?"

Whitney turned sharply towards Chad, "We're not telling EITHER of them, right now."

Chad looked a little startled at Whitney's forcefulness in this matter, "Whatever you want, baby, I guess... but why?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't feel I owe my mother any information about my life, and as for my father... well, he doesn't really hate you anymore Chad, but... openly flaunting the fact that we've been having sex before marriage... I doubt he'd appreciate it... so let's just keep the announcement under-wraps for a while."

Chad nodded, "Well, that's fine but... in a few months you're gonna start showing... does that mean you want to get married before then?"

A small knot began to be formed in Whitney's stomach, but she tried to ignore it, "Sure... right away."

"So, if not you folks, who can we tell about my little son or daughter?" Chad asked, grinning and rubbing her stomach, "I mean, we got to tell Theresa and Fox, they'll be thrilled."

"No! Not Fox!" Whitney said, hurriedly.

Chad raised his eyebrows, "...Why not?'

Whitney found herself a little surprised too. That had just come out, why was she so scared for Fox to find out. If anything that would convince him more that she and Chad were serious. And that's what she wanted... right? The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. Finding out Whitney and Chad were having a baby would permanently cement them together, and that would crush Fox. Whitney sighed inwardly, why did these feelings have to emerge, why now?

"Well..." Whitney quickly covered, "Fox might tell his father, who would definitely tell my mother... I don't want to risk it."

Chad seemed to accept this, "Well, alright... Theresa then?"

Whitney tried to smile, "Sure, let's go."

"LUIS! LUIS?!?!" Sheridan screamed, trying to claw her way through the rubble.

Katherine put her arms on her daughter's shoulders, "Sheridan, Sheridan... please... there's no way anyone could have survived that," She turned her head to Martin, who was staring straight ahead at the rubble in shock.

Sheridan fell to her knees, sobbing, "No... Luis, please...you can't be dead."

Suddenly from the other side of the crumbled wall of the former Aztec temple, there was the sound of coughing.

"LUIS!" Sheridan shouted, "LUIS, IS THAT YOU!?!"

"Yeah..." came Luis' voice, "Yeah, it's me..."

"Are you alright?" Martin asked.

On the other side of the wall, Luis looked at himself. He was bleeding severely from his arm and chest where debris had hit him, "I'm bleeding pretty bad," he said, "But I think I should be okay. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Luis," Sheridan said, "We're all fine... Now we got to get you out of there."

Luis inspected the crumbled wall, "Easier said than done. This whole temple has crumbled down, I'm blocked in by rock everywhere."

"Don't worry, Luis. I think I see a weak spot in this wall... stand back, to make sure none of the debris hits you, I'm going to try to create a hole"

Luis took a few steps backwards, and shouted, "Alright, Mr. Wheeler, go ahead."

Katherine sighed, "...Bob, be careful. That looks pretty sturdy."

A small smile appeared on Martin's face, "Oh, what? You think I'm too old to handle a little bit of rock." With that he ran full force and charged his weight into the weak spot. It crumbled a little but not completely. Martin walked backwards, rubbing his sore arm, "Luis.. did that change much on your end?"

Luis looked the part of the wall Martin had charged at, quite a few stones had fallen down, and it looked as if one good hit would knock the others out, and grant him a way out, "One more hit ought to do it, Mr. Wheeler. I really appreciate this."

"It's alright, just stand back again," Martin warned, with that he flung himself once more against the rock and it caved in on the other-side.

From behind a tree, Nick the assassin watched carefully, "Hmm... considering how distracted this lot is, taking out the four of them should be a piece of cake..." He aimed his gun, "Like the boss said, the children first. And since I don't have a clear shot at Luis yet, it's bye bye Sheridan."

Martin extended his non-sore left arm to his son, who took it with his good arm, also the left, as well, "There you go, Luis. Now, are you sure you're alright?"

Luis sighed, "Well, I won't deny it stings a little bit, but it's very likely Paloma's in much worse danger, we got to keep moving."

"Luis, that arm looks really bad," Sheridan said, moving over to him, and placing her hands gingerly on his arm, "Maybe we should head back."

"Perfect," Nick said, as Sheridan moved towards Luis, "Couldn't have asked for a better shot," He smirked, "I'll wait for her to start talking again, it's so much more dramatic when they suddenly drop dead mid-sentence."

There was a mumbling sound from beside him, and Nick turned to where Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald sat, her arms tied up and her mouth gagged. She had become conscious and realized with a start what was going on.

"Be careful, little Paloma, you wouldn't wanna spoil the deaths of your father, brother and their girlfriends, would you?"

Paloma began incomprehensibly objecting before she froze and stared at Nick.

"Yeah," Nick laughed, "That's right. The Mr. Wheeler you've known all your life is none other than your own pop, Martin Fitzgerald."

"Absolutely not, Sheridan!" Luis shouted, "My sister's out there in this jungle somewhere and your father, or someone he's got working for him has got her, and I'll be damned if Alistair Crane's going to kill someone else in my family."

Nick laughed as Sheridan began arguing with Luis, "Consider yourself damned then, Luis. But don't worry, you'll be with them soon enough. Sayonara, Sheridan."

As he prepared to shoot, Paloma suddenly struck out with her leg kicking Nick as hard as she could in the thigh, surprised and in pain, Nick's hands jerked and the gun, aim off, was fired.

"Luis! Be reasonable. Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler can continue the search and as soon as you're ch—" Suddenly there was a loud gunshot, and Luis and Sheridan both turned their heads sharply at the direction of the sound.

There was a scream, and Katherine Crane collapsed on the ground, her stomach bleeding profusely.

"KATHERINE!" Martin screamed running towards her. Luis, too, ran over to 'Mrs. Wheeler' to see how badly she was hurt. Sheridan started to do the same, but then froze, realization suddenly flowing through her.

"...Katherine?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kay Bennett looked nervously at the Bennett front-door. For the first twenty years of her life she felt free to come and go through that door as she pleased, but now she felt an odd tension. She essentially deserted her family... true it was because of her bitch of a mother, not because she had stopped loving her father (or, deep-down, her sister) and her mother was gone now... but still...

Twice she almost rang the doorbell but chickened out at the last moment. But third time was a charm and she plucked up the courage.

DING DONG.

The door opened up, and her father appeared at the door. At the sight of her his face broke into a smile, "Kay! I didn't know you were getting out of the hospital today."

Kay nodded, "Yeah, Dr. Russell saw me first thing this morning and said I was fit to go out, I was just at the mall with Simone... Uh, Dad, I was wondering if we could maybe talk?"

Sam raised his eyebrows in slight surprise but said, "Of course, honey, come in. Sit down."

Kay looked around, feeling a mix of nostalgia and nervousness as she sat down on the sofa. As she did so, Jessica entered from the kitchen, she looked at Kay, and the same eyebrow raise as her father's appeared on her face, "Oh... Kay. Hi. What're you doing here?"

Kay turned for a moment from Jessica to Sam, "Well... I was actually wondering if I could maybe move back home."

"Did you and Tabitha have a fight?" Jessica questioned.

"No, it was nothing like that. In fact," Kay replied, "I haven't really even talked to her about this yet... I was just thinking that now that Miguel's gone, and Maria's going to essentially be raised by a single parent."

"He'll be coming back, sweetheart," Sam said, angry at his daughter's mistreatment, "With everything that's happened with the Russells I've been a little distracted, but I'm going to find Miguel and bring him back to Harmony. Trust me on that."

The thought of Miguel returned gave her heart a small flutter, but Kay forced her mind on other matters, "Well... okay... but, for the moment, at least, I'm all my daughter has... and I want to give her a better life than just... the daughter of a Fish Cannery worker... and since I got pregnant I had taken time off from school... but I was thinking that now that Maria's more than a year old... maybe I could go back to school, get my degree, and start looking for my own career... the money Miguel sends home, assuming he even does so, probably won't be much, and it's not as if Tabitha's a billionaire. But, I was just thinking, that if I was home... there'd... maybe be more steady money coming in, and..." She began to become hesitant, "You... guys could maybe help out with looking after Maria, especially since Ivy's home all day... I mean, I can still maybe work part-time, but... if I get a degree, it'll be easier for me to provide for her."

At first Sam and Jessica said nothing, although they did glance at one another, causing Kay to become even more apprehensive, but as Sam turned back to Kay there was a large smile on his face, "Kay... you know I'd love it if you came back home... I didn't want you to leave in the first place," He turned to Jessica again, as if expecting her to mirror his enthusiasm.

Jessica gave a small sigh, "I've got no problem with it, I suppose."

"And Ivy?" Kay asked, turning back to her father.

"Well, she's out doing her shopping... but she wouldn't mind, you're my daughter after all."

Kay's face smiled, "Well, that's great!"

"How soon?" Sam asked.

"Oh... I'm not sure. In a day or two, maybe? I don't want to just spring this on Tabitha. Would that be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure it'll be fine," Sam smiled at his daughter, "It's good to have you back, Kay."

"Knock knock," Chad said, opening the door and walking inside Theresa's hospital room, Whitney following close behind.

"Whitney! Chad! Hi!" Theresa said from her hospital beds, "I was actually wanting to talk to you two, and Fox. You'll never guess what I just found out!"

"Well, we actually have some big news too," Whitney said, sitting down in a chair next to her best friend.

"Oh," said Theresa, "Really? Well, you guys go first."

"Well," Whitney said, looking at Chad and then turning back to Theresa, "I'm... pregnant!"

Theresa's eyes widened in shock, "What?! I can't believe it!"

"Uh huh," Chad said, "And we'd really like you to be one of the godparents... you and Fox."

"Fox..." Theresa said, with a quick glance at her best friend.

"Yep," Chad said, putting his arm around Whitney, "And because she wants to get married before she tells her folks, the wedding's going to be sooner than we probably thought, until then thoug"

At this Theresa's face fell slightly, "Oh... good?" She turned and looked at Whitney's face hesitantly. Whitney returned her look, determined not to look like this might not be exactly what she wants.

"Better than good," Chad said, "The longer Whitney spends as Mrs. Chad Harris, the better in my opinion," He kissed Whitney on the cheek, "I love you, baby."

Whitney gave a nervous smile, "I love you too."

"So... when?" Theresa asked, looking from Chad to Whitney.

"Well," Chad explained, "We don't have an exact date right now... but we were thinking sometime in mid-September."

"Wow... that's... very soon."

"Yeah, well... you had news, Theresa," Whitney said, changing the subject, "What was it?"

Theresa gave a large smile, "Well... I'm having twins!"

"Wow! Didn't see that coming... wow, to think you'll have given birth to three children before you're 23," Chad said, grinning enthusiastically.

Whitney however gave a look of concerns, "The twins are... Gwen's babies?"

"Well," said Theresa, her voice less joyous, "The twins are in two amniotic sacs which means—"

"Fraternal twins," Whitney said, "Meaning... the babies could, theoretically, have different fathers."

"Or, in my case," Theresa said, with a knowing look towards Whitney, "Different mothers."

Chad looked from Whitney to Theresa, "I'm confused... does this mean that one of the babies might be Fox and Theresa's?"

"Um, honey," Whitney said, turning to Chad, "Do you think it would be alright if I talked to Theresa in private for a little bit?"

"Sure... how come?"

"Just... girl talk."

Chad laughed, "Well, alright... but don't take too long, okay? We got a wedding to plan."

"Okay, Chad, I won't be long."

"Alright, baby, I love you." He gave her a quick peck, "Seeya T-Lo, and feel better, ok?"

After watching Chad leave Whitney turned sharply towards Theresa, "Theresa, what're you going to do?! Everyone will be suspicious and they'll take a maternity and paternity test on the babies... what're they going to do when they find out it's yours with Ethan?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Theresa said, hesitantly, "But I'll think of something."

"I suppose there's no chance that it's like Chad said, and the other baby is yours with Fox?"

"I wouldn't think so," Theresa said, "But then again, I was almost sure Gwen and Ethan's baby was miscarried... so it's possible the two twins are both mine with Fox and Ethan, or that they're just fraternal twins with just Ethan. I'm just not sure."

"Theresa..." Whitney began.

Theresa shook her head, "No, Whitney... don't go on one of your patented Whitney Russell rants... I know perfectly well you don't approve of this whole plan of mine, and I'm perfectly aware that this is a kink.."

"A HUGE kink—"

"Not how I see it, Whitney," Theresa said, with a smile, "I see it as my being able to bring two babies into this world, instead of just one, and just think, now at least one of these babies is going to definitely be mine... and maybe you and I will both have little girls and they can grow up and be best friends too!"

Whitney sighed heavily, she found it hard to argue with Theresa when she was getting this happy and whimsical, but she had no choice but to try.

"Theresa..."

Before she could finish however, the door opened up and Fox walked in side, mid-sentence, "Theresa, we really need to— Oh... um... Whitney, hi."

Whitney jumped to her feet, "Oh... uh... Fox, if you... need to talk to Theresa, you can go ahead... Chad's probably waiting for me... Is he out there?"

"Yeah... he's out there in the lobby..."

Whitney smiled nervously and walked towards the door, "Okay, well... nice to see you Fox, and Theresa... we'll talk later. Bye."

Fox looked for a second at the closed door Whitney had left from, he then turned back to Theresa, "What was that about?"

"Nothing... don't worry about it... So, Mr. Crane, to what do I owe the honor of your esteemed visit? You mentioned having something to talk to me about?"

Fox made a face, "We'll... get to that in a second... but firstly... are you alright? What happened?"

Theresa waved it away, "It's nothing, just some gas, don't worry about it."

"Okay, now, you're sure?"

Theresa laughed, "Yes, Fox, I'm positive. Now, please... tell me what it is you wanted to tell me, you've gotten me all curious."

Fox paced for a second and sat down back in the chair Whitney had previously vacated, "Okay... now what I'm going to tell you must stay in this room... very few people know and there's certain people who can not under any circumstances know... at least not right now."

Theresa straightened up in her bed, "Fox, my god, what is it?"

Fox took a deep breath, "I found out who my half-brother is."

Theresa's face turned bright, "Well, that's great! Who is it? Is it someone we know?"

"Oh yeah," Fox said, "It's someone we know alright..."

"Well... Fox, tell me... who is it?"

Fox sighed, "You promise not to tell a soul?"

"Yes, Fox, I promise."

"It's... Chad."

Theresa stared at Fox for a second, "Chad... Chad Harris?"

Fox nodded, looking apprehensive.

"How... who told you?"  
"Well... Grandfather told it to my father, and I overheard it... I probably shouldn't have told you, even... but I needed to talk to someone about it."

"Who else knows?"

"Just me, my grandfather and my father, I believe... although Father might have told Dr. Eve by now, he said he was going to do..."

"This is just... I can't believe it..." Suddenly she froze, "Oh.... My god... Whitney..."

Fox took a deep breath, "Yeah... I know, they're engaged. I don't know how anyone's going to be able to tell them."

"No... it's worse than that..."

Fox looked up at Theresa, "What do you mean?"

"Well... I wasn't supposed to tell you but... Fox... Whitney's pregnant... with Chad's baby."

Fox thought he felt his heart stop, "Oh my god... no."

"Katherine," Martin said, bending down close to his 'wife', there was a large wound in her chest "Are you alright?"

Katherine made what sounded like a combination between a cough and a groan and said, "Let me... talk to Sheridan.

Sheridan bent down and took her mother's head, who gave a deep sigh, "Sheridan... there's something... something I should tell you..."

"You're my mother." Sheridan said, surprising herself with the confidence she had in that statement.

Katherine nodded, with great difficulty.

"Why... are you here? Why did you leave? What happened?" Sheridan asked, her mind racing with questions.

Katherine gave a small shake of her head, "Just... know that... I love you, and there's not a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you... and Julian, I love you both."

And then she lay still, although not dead. Sheridan knelt with her, holding her hand, but soon she was gone. Sheridan remained where she was knelt, and Luis, hesitantly, went over to comfort the woman he loved, "Sheridan, I'm... I'm sorry..."

Sheridan turned to look at him, but only gave him a small nod, she then stood up and walked over to Martin, he stood with his back to them, silently weeping, she touched his shoulder, and he turned around to look at her.

Her voice, though sympathetic, was also firm, "Did... she have a good life?"

Martin gave a small nod, "I gave her the best life that I could... and I know there's not a day that went by that she didn't think about you and your brother, and what she gave up."

Sheridan nodded.

"Listen," Luis said, utterly confused by everything that just happened, "If.. if that was Katherine Crane, then I'm sure we'll want to hear all about it. However, as sorry as I am... for both of you. My sister's still out there... as is... her killer," He said, gesturing to Mrs. Crane."

Martin nodded solemnly, "I'll... I'll take her back to Puerto Arena.. we can't just leave here ... stay along the path and I'll... catch up."

Sheridan seemed unwilling to leave her mother, but she nodded slowly and followed Luis, as they continued a long the path.

Martin, then, knelt beside Katherine's body, "Goodbye, my love... I'll keep them safe... I promise... Alistair Crane will never touch a hair on their heads."


End file.
